Die! Die! Let down your hair!
by Shin-Hana
Summary: So my take on Rapunzel with the Dir en grey members. I don't own them! R


**Shin-Hana: **So Now I'm back .:yay?:. My style is maybe different...it's not as graphic currently (T.T) Just, I'm in a state, Fairy Tales mode.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dir en grey or these Fairy Tales and the such...you get my point right? If I did own them...heh...

--

**Title:** "Die! Die! Let down your hair!"

**Pair** : DxS

Once upon a time but not too long ago, in a land not too far from ours, lived a husband and his...husband. The man and man had longed for a child of their own for so long. Oh but pity them. Both being males, they cannot conceive children. But every day, they would pray, mostly the blue-haired one. "Please God, let me have a child! If not my own, let one come to me!"

Days flew by, oddly enough, the blue-haired man, named Toshiya, showed symptoms of pregnancy! "I throw up so much! I feel so ill now! Are these not the symptoms of pregnancy? Yet why do I still have a washboard stomach? What is this?!"

"Totchi dear, you did ask God for a child. Are these not the symptoms of a wished child?" His purple-haired petted him.

"Kaoru! They are but look at me! I've barely eaten a thing! How can a child be born if the mother is malnourished? I can't eat, the food doesn't go down!" Toshiya cried onto Kaoru's chest.

"Don't worry love! I'll get you whatever you want! Anything!" Kaoru grinned.

Toshiya calmed, did he want anything? He was _quite_ hungry. At last he responded, "Kaoru, I think I crave those Rapunzels (Rampions) over the wall there!"

"Are you crazy?! That enchantress lives there!" Kaoru threw Toshiya off him.

"Itai, that hurt Kaoru! But you said I could have what anything I wanted!" Toshiya gave him the puppy-dog face. "Please?"

Kaoru tried to resist the urge to look but Toshiya was too cute. "Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you!" Toshiya kissed him lightly then shooed him out the door.

Kaoru went silently into the night. Over the high wall and into the garden of the enchantress. "Man, they're just like the cabbage we grow. Sometimes I wonder why I love him."

"Because love you!" Toshiya yelled from the other side of the wall.

"Geh, he heard me." Kaoru picked one Rapunzel and quickly went over the wall again.

Immediately, Toshiya grabbed the cabbage and made a quick salad for himself. Kaoru just started in disbelief at his lover. The younger man devoured the salad like a hungry monster! "Wow"

"Mmm? I'm sorry, it's just I haven't eaten a thing! I kept vomiting everything up and this time, this salad went down without out coming up right away!"

"That's good then, so eat up."

"Okay!"

The next day, Toshiya craved for more, he ask Kaoru once again to go fetch some more of the cabbage. But thrice as many as last time. "I have a bad feeling." Kaoru ruffled his hair as he left.

Over the wall again and silent as can be, he picked three cabbages and tried to climb back over, but a voice started him and he fell on his butt (S/H: Might I add that it was a very nice butt? xD) "So you're the one that's been stealing my Rapunzels!"

"You're pretty short for an enchantress. And definitely not girlie all."

"Don't call me short!!" The blonde casted a spell and a boot kicked Kaoru in his shin. "Ha! Taller now! Now tell me why you've ben stealing my Rapunzels?!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that my husband has been having symptoms of a pregnancy and couldn't eat anything! But when he saw your Rapunzels, he had a craving for them! Huh? Are you even awake?"

"Wah?! I was so not sleeping! Well, I see your problem. You can take as many as you like but once the child is born, you must promise to give the child to me. And I'm an enchanter. The enchantress was my mother! Call me Kyo." Then Kyo dozed off again.

Kaoru thanked him and hurried back to his husband, leaving Kyo standing and sleeping, "Huh? Wait Husband? Isn't it wife?" Kyo spoke to himself then fell asleep again.

The months went by now and Toshiya was blessed (S/N: Not gave birth) with a beautiful red-headed baby boy. As promised, the couple handed their newborn over to Kyo, but not without naming him Die.

"No matter, his name will be Rapunzel! Come Rapunzel!" Kyo lifted Die up and brought him to his new home.

"Oh my poor baby!" Toshiya cried onto Kaoru's chest.

The years went by and Die/Rapunzel grew into a handsome man with gorgeously long red hair. Seeing thins, Kyo decided to lock Die away in a tower with no doors or stairs. Only a room at the top with a little window.

And so, Die was in the little room, confined with nothing but his guitar.

One day, as Die was playing his guitar, a Prince from the near by Kingdom happened to pass by and overheard him playing. "Such a beautiful tune! What plays it so angelically? Who plays it? I must find out!"

The prince rode to find the source of the music but he only found a tower. Before he could call out to figure out who the player was, a short blonde in gothic clothing stopped at the tower and stepped off his broom. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

"Hold up! Lemme' put my guitar away! And it's Die! Not Rapunzel!"

Die put his guitar in its stand, undid the hair tie and wrapped some of it closest to his head to a hook near the window to relieve some of the strain when Kyo climbed up. "Hurry up boy!"

Die threw his hair out the window and Kyo climbed up.

'_So that's how you get into the tower!_' the Prince thought.

The Prince waited until the next day after the witch had left. He went over to the tower and called out to the person in the tower mimicking the voice of the witch as best as he could, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

"Frig', I'm gonna' kill you Kyo if you keep calling me Rapunzel!"

As Die pulled the Prince up, he was stunned, this wasn't Kyo, this was a handsome and _very_ pretty man! Die blushed, "Oh my."

"Please, call me _Shinya_. I am the Prince of the nearby Kingdom. Are you the one that plays that instrument over there? The song from yesterday." Shinya took Die's hand and lightly kissed it. (S-H: Woah!)

"Um ah yes. That would be me. My name is..."

"Die, I heard." Shinya smiled.

Die apologized for cursing at Shinya earlier. "No problem! But please, may you play me something? I would love to hear you play again."

Gleefully, Die picked up his guitar and played a song for Shinya.

Days went by and the two spent everyday together in the tower. Getting to know each other, personally too. "Shinya stop. Please, nyahh ha ha ha," Die panted as Shinya kissed him passionately.

"But you're so lovely Die!" Shinya kissed him again.

"But shouldn't I be the _guy_ in this situation? You're so much more girlie and pretty than I am." Die pulled back.

"But I'm not the one in a dress."

"Mmm true," Die kissed Shinya. And so the two spent a lovely afternoon together until Shinya had to leave, for Kyo was soming to visit Die soon.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

As always Die obeyed and let his hair down. "Ne, Kyo, you weight more than the Prince!"

Hearing this, Kyo demanded Die to tell him everything, if not he'd have to use magic to get it out of him. So Die had to tell Kyo about Shinya. "So that's how it is!" Quickly Kyo waved his hand and a scissor appeared in him hand, then he lopped off Die's long hair.

Again, Kyo waved his hand and Die was brought to a desert to live by himself. All that remained of Die in the tower was his hair. Carefully Kyo fasted the hair onto the hook and waited for this so-called _Shinya_.

Kyo had waited a whole day already and Shinya still hadn't shown up. Just when he was about to leave the tower, a voice started him, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Kyo threw the hair over the window-sill. Shinya grabbed hold and climbed up. "You sure are quiet today Die. What's...?"

"Didn't expect me, did you? Oh _Prince Shinya_." Kyo cackled. (S-H: Imagine that laughter in _Zan_)

Kyo charged at Shinya with the scissor, before he could do anything, Shinya jumped out the window. Being lucky, Shinya survived the fall but that luck had a price. He landed in a thorn-bush and blinded both his eyes. He could hear Kyo laughing but he couldn't do a thing, blindly, poor Shinya ran.

Many years went by, Shinya still wandered around blindly. Until one day, he came across a desert. He heard his name being called. Who was it? Was it Die?

"Oh my! Shinya! What happened?!" Die held him.

"Kyo found out. I tried to run. Well jump, but when I did, I landed in a thorn-bush."

Hearing what had happened, Die wept. As he wept, two of his tears fell down his face and onto each eyelid of Shinya's eyes. As though Die's tears were a blessing from God, Shinya opened his eyes.

"I...I can see again!" Shinya embraced Die.

"Great! Now you can meet our lovely kids!"

"Eh?"

"I didn't give birth. They just appeared! But aren't they cute?" Shinya just stared, but he was happy.

Like all Fairy Tales, Shinya and Die and their children lived a happy life in the Kingdom. Leaving a very angry Kyo in the tower.

"So can I be the guy now Shinya?" Die bugged Shinya on the subject again.

"You're still wearing a dress."

"Well, I've gotten used to it!" Die blushed and Shinya just laughed.

END

--

Please R&R!


End file.
